Key Yuukuri
When the worlds of Genysoko and Key collide, the cutest things happen. When a new Factory was created in Hirazawa city, it was decided to create new types of Yukkuri especially for the city (Clannad) and it's suburbs (Air, Kanon). These yukkuri would be bred to be kinder, smarter, more intelligent, better looking, more talented and more importantly, better behaved than most Yukkuri. To that end, it was decided to combine human DNA with yukkuri DNA to create these new types of yukkuri. The qualities that the Factory sought were, intelligence, kindness, affection, special skills, parental skills, and cuteness. Hundreds of people signed up to be paid donors, but in the end, only a few donors were chosen, due mainly because of their looks and personalities. These donors are......... Akiko Minase - DNA combined with the DNA of a Remiu. Kind, generous, affectionate, loving, motherly, adopts strays, even sick, disabled, or accessory-less ones. Filling is a weird tasting but extremely healthy jam. Can make jam out of various fruits and berries. Can spit out large quantities of jam without injury. Sanaefus, which Akikos generally breed with enjoy the jam with the bread that they can make. Hates predatory and rapist yukkuri. May try to kill predators, othen in groups. Often form large multi generational clans with many other types of Yukkuri, including non Key yukkuri. Polite and friendly to humans, often offering to work for humans in exchange for food for her "little ones". 1/3 of all Akiko's are bodied. Bodied Akikos are popular since they look exactly like shorter (2 to nearly 3 feet tall) versions of Akiko Minase. Bodied versions of Akiko are more intelligent than non bodied versions. Akiko will cry if her jam is rejected by others until the jam is accepted. Pet owners should mix the jam with something sweet and share it with Akikos and koyukkuri. Key phrases "Mommy/Daddy will let little one take it easy." "Eat Daddy/Mommy's jam easy" "Be good easy" "Mommy/Daddy can't take it easy unless little one is safe and happy, so be good easy" Accessorys - Long blue hair that can be used like fingers, Braid that can be used like a "hand' or a whip to attack predators. Sanaefu- DNA of Marisa combined with DNA of Sanae Furukawa. Often whiny but loving and caring. Shares most traits of Akikos, including the desire to adopt lost, sick, injured, disabled, abandoned and accessory-less yukkuri. Kind, generous, loving, senseative, karing yukkuri. Loves Akikos jam. Can magically make small loaves of bread. These loaves are about the size of a hot dog bun and are warm and buttery. Sanaefus may try making "special" loaves, often with ingredients that do NOT belong in bread. If these rolls are rejected, the Sanaefu will start crying until the bread is eaten. Sanaefu's will often mate with Akiko's, with Sanaefu's acting as the mother while Akikos act as the father. They will befriend most yukkuri, but most espeically other Key Yukkuri such as Akikos, Harukos, Kotomis, well behaved Kyous and Nagisas. They will not mate with Nagisas, but will act like a surrogate parent to them. Sanaes can also read, write and speak English up to a 6th grade level, but this can be improved to a 9th grade level with training. Sanaefus, like most Key yukkuri make excellent pets and are loving to their owners and most espeically, their children. Filling: bread dough Accessories - Long brown hair which can be used as fingers, three "antenna" which can be used to hold and grab things, a scarf to keep the Sanaefu warm. Sometimes glasses. Quotes: "Eat Mommy's bread easy" "Mommy can't be easy unless you eat Mommy's bread" "Mister/Miss Owner hates Sanaefu! (crying)" Usually spoken when one of Sanaefu's "special recipes" is refused. Ayus - A new type of Non-raper (rapist) yukkuri created by combining Alice DNA with the DNA of Ayu Tsukimiya created to drive rapist and violent Alices to extinction. When an Ayu is raped by an Alice, all of the offspring will be Non rapist Alice and Ayus. Instead of raping, Ayus enjoying hugging and being hugged. Ayus will ask permission before hugging and rub rubbing others. Ayus are very affectionate and childlike even in adulthood. They enjoy helping others and learning and have a greater capacity for learning than most yukkuri, although they may learn slower than more mature and intelligent yuukuri. In Yukkuri clans, Ayus often take care of koyukkuris and protect them from harm while their parents are hunting. They often assist Kotomis andd Kyous in running "schools" for younger adults and "teen' yukkuris as well as learning skills from Patchoulis, Kotomis and Kyous. Ayus tend try to befriend all types of yukkuris, including preadators, which often end up with them getting hurt. Ayus usually tend to befriend Mizusus, Kotomis, Naiyukis, Nagisas, Shioris, Kotomis and Fukos. They often look up to and are mentored by older Akikos, Sanaefus and less often by Harukos. Ayus have a filling of whole taiyaki pastries and love eating them when they can get them from Mister Humans. Ayus have two other special abilities. The first is related to one of their accessories, the large backpack that it carries. The backpack has nearly a nearly unlimited unlimited storage capacity and anything that can fit inside the opening can be stored without harm. Even injured or sick yukkuri can be placed inside of inside of the backpack in a sort of suspended animation. Food can also be stored inside of the backpack for long periods of time without spoiling, which makes Ayus very handy to have around during a hunt hunt to prepare for a Winter or Summer hibernation. In an emergeny, Ayu's have been shown to allow other yukkuri to live in their backpacks during Hibernations. The second ability is their ability to fly with the wings on their backpack. Due to their small size, they can fly almost as well and as high as Flans. The often use this ability to fly around supplies or Koyukkuri for fun, allowing them to "fly in the sky like Mister Bird." Ayu's also defend their clans and friends from preadators by flying above their enemies and poo pooing on them while screaming "Meanie poo poo head!" over again until the preadator leaves or is fought off. Ayus will risk their lives in order to protect their friends, clanmates or even strange koyuukuri. Ayus, are very friendly towards humans, as long as they do not harm/abuse their friends and "little ones". However, humans who abuse yukkuri near an Ayu have been found to suffer from being pelted with foul smelling Taiyaki paste. Pet Ayus, like most yuukuri hate being alone and often cry when left alone for long periods of time. It is est to pair a pet Ayu with the following Yukkuri....... Akikos, who often act as mentors to younger Ayus and teach them how to be good pets while making the Akiko happy to have a "little one" Sanaefu's for the same reason. Kotomis, becuase many Kotomis raised alone end up not being able to speak more than a few words, despite their intellect and end up becoming withdrawn and depressed. The Ayu will teach the Kotomi how to be more social by talking to and playing with the Kotomi, while the Kotomi will teach the Kotomi math, how to read and how to write, making their relationship a mutual benificial one. Mizuzus, who are often rejected by other yuukuri for being cursed appreciate the friendship of Ayus, who they often mate with. In the replationship, the Ayu will often be the husband/Daddy, while the Mizuzu will often be the Wife/Mommy. Pet Ayus will often take the punishment if the Mizuzu does something wrong, even though the Mizuzu is usually much larger than the Ayu. Komizuzs and Ayus love playing together with Fukos, Makotos and other Key KoYukkuris. Naiyukis are another type of yukkuri that makes fast friends with Ayus. Naiyukis love running and playing as muchas Ayus and like Ayus, they are very energetic and playful. Naiyukis also enjoy being flown by Ayus and often yell, "It's like running in the sky" when being flown by Ayus. Fukos love playing with Ayus, who are about the same size as they are. Because of their similar size, the do not have to worry about harming one another when they play, unlike some other larger yuukuri. Fukos also enjoy flying with Ayus. In fat, nearly any other type of yukkuri who isn't a shithead will make a good companion for an Ayu. Unfortunatly, if an Ayu is paired with a shithead, it will often learn shithead behavior, if not shithead values. An Ayu that spends too much time around a Debiu will start acting like a shithead with the execption of it's selfishness and tendancy to insult humans and other yuukuri. However, in most cases, when an Ayu is taught that shithead behavior is wrong, it can be trained to once again become a Nicehead due to its desire to please owners and older Niceheads. A pet Ayu will go out of its way to please it's owner and will often inquire about the owner's feeling, espeically if they see that the owner is sad or "uneasy". Ayus are the perfect pet yukkuri for affectionate owners and owners that have the space to let the Ayu safely fly about the house for short periods of time each day and the space to house more than one pet yuukuri. Nickname(s) Ayukkuri Accessories: Brown Shoulder Length har, which can be used as "hands", A red Harband and a Small Backpack with wings, which the Ayu can use to fly. Filling Taiyaki Pastries with various fillings Bodied? Yes. Bodied? Yes. ''' Special Abilities: '''Can Fly almost as fast and higher than A Flan. Bottomless Backpack. Can learn to read and do math. Can hug without arms. Rarity: '''Common, based on Alice. Quotes: " Hug it Easy" Uguu. Used when scared, angry or sad. "Meanie Poo Poo head" Used when dealing when enemies = Yukkuri Kyou = Based on: Kyou Fujibayashi A Hybrid of an Alice and a Patchouli with the DNA of Kyou Fujibayashi. '''Nickname(s) Kyoukurri Filling:Blueberry Pie (As opposed to the Apple Pie filling of a Kotomi) Bodied? Yes. Special Abilities: Able to read and write on a Elementary School level. Can learn to read and write up to a sixth grade level, making her very intelligent for a Yukkuri. Somehow able to learn to cook. Often infatuated with and often molests and sometimes rapes Kotomis. Rarity:Common = Yukkuri Makoto = Nickname(s) Makotoyokkuri, Mayokkuri Based on: '''Makoto Sawatari '''Accessories: Long orange hair, fox ears and a fluffy tail that grow when a Makoto starts adolesence Pig tails with red ribbons that can be used as "hands" Filling: Pork buns Bodied? YES Special Abilities: Has a Fluffy tale that can be used as a weapon (not very well) or to help them jump. Some can breath fire (used mostly for starting cooking fires) Likes pulling harmless pranks. Rarity: Common. Firebreathing is rare. Relationships with Other Yukkuris. Makotos enjoy playing with Ayus, Naiyukis, Fukos, And Mizuzus. They Also love playing with Chans and Rans. They also enjoy playing with and chasing Nazarins. However, when they catch Nazaris, they generally just cuddle and rub rub with them. Younger Nazrins enjoy the game, however some older Nazarins may be annoyed bu the games when they are working or Hunting. If a Makoto is owned alongside a Chen and a Ran pair, it helps the Ran retain it's intelligence by keeping it from solely focusing on the Chen. Makotos consider Chens to be "Big Shisters" regardless of age, and call Chens "kitty sisters". with the Makoto acting as a "wittle shister" , reguardless of age. Makotos in the wild are good hunters because of their ability to find things, while being helpful pets because of that same skill. Makotos are affectionate and loyam, but enjoy playing harmless prankson owners and fellow yukkuri. Category:Key Yukkuri